Absolutely
by MidnightQuestant
Summary: Yuuri woke up in a bed that wasn't his. It was warm and comfortable, feeling as if it were made of clouds, but it was not his. He almost left the bed before he registered the strong arms snugly wrapped around his middle and a pair of lips resting against the base of his neck. (For Shiranai Atsune)


Yuuri woke up in a bed that wasn't his. It was warm and comfortable, feeling as if it were made of clouds, but it was not his. He almost left the bed before he registered the strong arms snugly wrapped around his middle and a pair of lips resting against the base of his neck.

It all flooded back to him quickly as he stayed , being spooned by a man by the name of Viktor. He never caught his last name and he could've been lying about his name, but that didn't matter to Yuuri. The man had taken him home and treated him well. He had made him see stars.

Now, however, he was scared. His heart was pounding but he couldn't seem to lift his body away. He didn't want to leave Viktor without telling him where he was gone. Yuuri didn't know what to do.

Even with his doubts, the arms around him felt right and the lips gently pressed against him felt almost heavenly, even when they weren't on his own. He leaned back into the feeling of Viktor's chest against his back.

Yuuri wondered what his parents would think of him. They had no issues with him being with men as well as women, but they had said that they wanted him to be sure that he loved someone before being with them so intimately. Yuuri had just blatantly disobeyed them, getting in the pants of a man he'd only known for a few hours.

On the other hand, Viktor had talked to him sweetly, telling Yuuri that he was beautiful and that he felt good, which was a particularly lewd comment, but made Yuuri feel nice all the same. He had responded by telling Viktor that he was amazing and simply moaned at him.

In retrospect, telling Viktor to go harder was probably a bad idea. The small of his back was aching painfully. Still, it made his stomach feel warm thinking about how the soreness got there.

"Mm," Yuuri heard and he felt Viktor's face press deeper into his shoulder. He blushed, suddenly being reminded of the fact that Viktor was spooning him, completely naked. His head spun. "Good morning, ко́тик. I figured you would have left already."

"No, I figured you'd still want company. Plus, your bed is nice." Yuuri responded shyly. Viktor hummed into Yuuri's skin again before pressing a kiss to the flesh. The Japanese man blushed furiously. Viktor was too sweet to him, especially since he'd only known him since the night before.

"Thank you for thinking of me. I would've been sad if you left." Viktor said, nuzzling into Yuuri. Yuuri sighed softly before turning around to face Viktor. The man's blue clear blue eyes met Yuuri's hazel brown ones. There lips were unbelievably close. Yuuri felt the urge to lean forward and kiss the other man. He just looked so perfect, silvery-blonde strands falling on his face.

"You look nice." Yuuri muttered stupidly. Viktor smiled, his pale pink lips forming a gentle curve. Yuuri didn't understand how someone could be so perfect, even when dreary.

"Thank you. You look beautiful, love." Viktor murmured softly, bringing his hand up to brush a strand of hair behind Yuuri's ear. His fingers lingered on Yuuri's cheek, his thumb running across it. "You have such soft skin."

Yuuri blushed madly and Viktor just chuckled at the sight. He looked at Yuuri with warm, sure eyes that Yuuri found himself melting for.

"May I kiss you? Just once more." Viktor questioned. Yuuri squirmed a little in embarrassment before nodding. Viktor closed his eyes and so did Yuuri. Their lips met in a gentle press and Yuuri was gone. Viktor had made him lose himself. He began to fall into the feeling of Viktor's lips taking over his. Viktor's scent of something like spice and some random cologne filled Yuuri's senses and drove him mad. Yuuri snuggled closer, encouraging Viktor to deepen the kiss by parting his lips a little. Viktor took the opportunity and slipped his tongue into Yuuri's mouth.

They parted after what seemed like too short of a time. Yuuri wanted more, but was too shy to initiate anything. He decided to slip into the crevice of Viktor's body, getting surrounded by his arms again.

"I should probably leave soon." Yuuri mumbled. "But it's so warm. I don't know if I'll be able to."

"I agree. Warm and sweet and you kind of smell, like, really good." Viktor said, just a little breathless. Yuuri felt a little less weird for enjoying how the other was scented after discovering that Viktor had been enjoying the same thing. He just leaned his head and little farther into the part of Viktor's chest that was available. He was just so comfy.

They stayed like that for a while longer. Neither of them knew how long nor did they care. They didn't have anywhere to be and they might as well enjoy the moment while they could before they'd part ways and probably never speak again.

Suddenly, a phone began vibrating, muffled by what was probably some pants. Yuuri reached down, finding that the buzzing was coming from his trousers. He pulled out his phone, leaning over the side of the bed as Viktor was adamant about clutching his hips to keep him in bed. He read the messages that were still popping up on the screen as he looked at the device.

 _ **Phichit:**_ _where are you? You just left yesterday :(_

 _ **Phichit:**_ _i saw you leave. I hope you're safe_

 _ **Phichit:**_ _on the bright side, the guy you left with was pretty hot ;*_

Yuuri sighed, reading his friends messages. Phichit was his best friend and he had dragged Yuuri to the club the night before, saying that he wanted Yuuri to buy him drinks because he was too young. Yuuri said okay, but that he would only buy Phichit five drinks the entire night and that they all had to be at least thirty minutes apart. Phichit called him lame, but went with it anyways.

 ** _You:_** _I'm fine. I'll be home soon. Give me a minute._

Yuuri sighed, looking over at Viktor. He didn't want to go, but it was getting late in the morning and the alcohol he had taken in himself was catching up to him. His head hurt when the sun from the window gleamed into his eyes.

"That was my friend. I have to go soon, before he starts to worry too much." Yuuri said. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay and cuddle with Viktor for at least a few more hours, if not the whole day.

"That's too bad." Viktor sighed. "I had fun, what about you?"

"Too much of it." Yuuri smiled. Viktor smiled back at him, sitting up. Yuuri took in his figure, lithe and toned where Yuuri was pudgy and soft. Yuuri felt a bolt of insecurity, but Viktor had called him beautiful. Even if he was lying, Yuuri didn't want to think that. He wanted to believe that Viktor genuinely did believe that he was beautiful.

Yuuri got up, pulling his clothes on reluctantly. He took as much time as he could. He put on his pants, his shirt, and then acted like he couldn't find his glasses so he could stay longer. Viktor found them for him, his hand brushing Yuuri's when he handed them over.

"Before you go, Yuuri, can we kiss one more time?" Viktor practically pleaded. Yuuri couldn't say no. He sat down on the edge of the bed, where Viktor met him by pressing his lips on the other's immediately. They ended up kissing for a lot longer than intended. They were interrupted by another message from Phichit.

"Okay, okay, I should really get going." Yuuri said, pressing his lips together to hold onto Viktor's taste. He tasted a little bit like the vodka from the night before (Viktor had claimed that he was 'an alcohol purist' and only drank drinks that were something he knew he could enjoy. Apparently, whiskey was not a part of his 'refined palate') and something Yuuri couldn't name. It was an amazing flavour.

"Yes, but befre you go, can I have your number? I would like to meet up with you again sometime." Viktor said, winking flirtatiously. Yuuri stammered before nodding, offering up his digits to the near stranger he had slept with. Viktor entered his own number into the phone while he had a grip on it. "And there you go."

Yuuri thanked him shyly before grabbing his jacket and leaving, albeit slowly. He had, inevitably, reached the lobby of the lavish apartment building Viktor lived in (something Yuuri made a note of as he was avoiding the need to leave). He walked out the sliding double doors and was met with the hustle and bustle of Detroit. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket before he lifted it out to see a text.

 _ **Vitya:**_ _How about a date next Friday? ;)_

Yuuri chuckled, noticing that Viktor had taken it upon himself to name the contact and was already asking him out on a proper date. Yuuri felt like a very special man.

 _ **You:**_ _Absolutely._

* * *

And there it is! My first fanfic request (although, the person I got the request from sent quite a few prompts, and I will probably be using a lot of them at some point in time lol). Anyways, this was bit racy for what I'm comfortable writing haha so this is about as close to smut as you'll ever get with me ^^"

Anyways, not much to say. If you want to rq a fanfic, then read my rules in my bio and then PM me about it :)

-MidnightQuestant


End file.
